clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dock Penguins
Dock Penguins was an organization of Club Penguin lovers brought together by Wwe Adam in July 2008. It was a great "Forum" as the people called it, yet it started to collapse due to constant fires. Eventually, the building they met in was too unsafe to be used, and the Club Penguin lovers departed, promising to keep in touch. History The Beginning Wwe Adam was a Club Penguin fanatic. He had collected every pin, been to every party, and had every item of furniture, clothing and background. The young Adam met a few other CP lovers like him, called Zsa, Webby, Sprty, Wall, Mits0, and they formed a group that met at the Dock. They called themselves "Dock Penguins". However, they needed a more private place to meet, and their igloos were too cluttered with junk. They needed a meeting place. Wwe Adam was depressed. He had no money to build a building, having spent all his cash on items. Unknowingly, his puffle entered a raffle and won, Adam had won ten thousand coins without knowing it. He saw the money in his player card, and hurriedly called the staff at the Clubb Phengin Weekee. They gave him the blueprints to their whiteboard technology and he adapted it to create blueprints for a "Fourum". Adam commissioned Rory to build it. Birth of a Building and the Golden Age In July 2008, the Fourum opened, and a sign above the door read "Dock Penguins" in shiny gold letters. The building's walls were covered with whiteboards that the "Users" could write, AKA "Poste" on, provided that they signed their names under their "Postes". It was a success, and many new users joined. These new users were Ace Mac Ace, Buddy555, Kingjaron, Mwetwe and many others. Disc Penguin, a former DJ, became their graphic artist. It was good. Christmas came, and with it many new users. The young Kwiksilver joined, excited at being liked and included in such a great forum. The forum was entering it's golden age. However, there came threats. Numerous Walrus attacks battered the Fourum, and once Mwetwe, a moderator, had to bat the Walruses away with a tea kettle. A user left a saucepan boiling, and there was a severe fire. Please add something, people who know DP history! Collapse and Destruction In October 2009, after a huge fire, the building was abandoned and declared unsafe by the Mods, although the original Dock Penguins still met there. The PSA] broke up the meetings, and the users departed their separate ways. Kwiksilver returned not knowing what had happened. This Extract is from his diary. I sat in the rubble, staring at the destruction around me. The postes were blackened with soot and you could barely read them. I thought back to the old times, when we laughed and saw the funny side. It was all gone. I turned, away from the destruction and old memories, and towards the sun. A single tear rolled down my face, and I began crying. I sat in the dirty snow, crying for what seemed like forever. Trivia Internal Links * Link Category:Items